


Супермен

by Dai_Ri



Category: Sugarless (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Марумо никогда не перестанет удивляться Шиибе





	Супермен

— Эй, лузер, что это ты на себя напялил? — десятиклашка с приятелями едва не загибались от хохота.

Шииба остановился, своим молчанием и непоколебимостью действительно вызывая уважение и что-то, похожее на трепет. В такие моменты верилось — он способен снести одним ударом.

— Сам ты лузер. Конечно, тебе не понять. Путь на крышу для таких, как ты, закрыт. Будешь довольствоваться маленькой кучкой почитателей, заглядывающих в рот. И это всё, чего ты можешь достигнуть?

Марумо вздохнул, предвосхищая разборки. И точно: старшеклассники повскакивали в лучших традициях оскорбленных чувств.

— Да кто ты такой?

— Шииба Гаку, лидер Куджимы.

Красный плащ пафосно развевался за его спиной.

Начало нового семестра они отметили свежим синяком на скуле, на который Шииба и внимания не обратил, и победоносным разгромом, тут же записанным «лидером Куджимы» на свой счёт. Марумо лишь усмехнулся и растёр зудящие костяшки. За время каникул он успел немного соскучиться по разборкам и отвыкнуть от необходимости быть начеку ежесекундно. Шииба легко компенсировал и одно, и другое.

Разгоряченные мышцы пели. Старшеклассники поверженными тушками предупреждали прочих новичков, с кем лучше не связываться. Может, хотя бы это отгородит Шиибу от пары-тройки лишних драк. Марумо, увы, постоянно подстраховывать физически не успевал.

Мысли, конечно, наивнее некуда. Неприятности находили Шиибу сами. Или он их созывал чрезмерной болтовней. Иногда Марумо хотелось зашить ему рот, только вот именно благодаря кристалльнейшей вере в собственные идеалы Шииба до сих пор жив и способен вносить хаос в окружение. Что удивительно — хаос влиял благотворно.

— Почему плащ? Решил заделаться супергероем ко всему прочему? — Марумо, говоря с мягкой иронией, ни капельки не удивился бы положительному ответу.

Шииба задрал голову к небу, на фоне которого всё ещё колыхался флаг Шейка, так никем и не свергнутый. Кирио, автоматом занявший место на верхушке Куджимы по праву номера два, в знак уважения не стал его снимать.

— Потому что на крыше ветер. Если ты не заметил, Шейк вечно в развевающемся балахоне. Я решил: это эффектно и круто!

— Но полное заимствование не твой стиль, да?

— Только глупцы и слабаки копируют кого-то. Никогда такого не понимал. У каждого свой путь. И сражаемся мы поодиночке. Лидер — тот, кто всего добился сам.

Марумо в который раз улыбнулся и пихнул Шиибу в плечо. Шииба сбился с курса и глянул насупленно. Зря его считают придурком. По части вдохновляющих посылов любому фору даст. А уж как умел переворачивать устои... До встречи с Шиибой Марумо никогда не пытался взглянуть на мир иначе, мыслить шире. Странное чувство — когда будто открываются глаза и множество путей. Оказалось, необязательно выбирать что-то одно, зачем себя так ограничивать. Шииба вон не скромничал и жил счастливо. Даже когда его избивали до полусмерти, от него продолжали исходить сила, желание борьбы, он не сдавался и никогда не отчаивался. 

— Чего лыбишься-то?

— Не перестаю тебе удивляться.

— А? Нашёл повод, — Шииба явно не докатывал, как понимать и как реагировать, и привычно домысливал в знакомой системе координат. — О! Харука-чан!

Плащ с шорохом полоснул по воздуху. Шииба вприпрыжку бросился к жертве любви, вцепившейся в лямку сумки, как в щит. Когда-нибудь она точно не выдержит и встретит назойливую «вторую половинку» выпущенной стрелой. А потом Шииба пригласит их всех на свадьбу. Стрела ведь знамение амура!

Марумо усмехнулся, представляя такую картину. Довольный донельзя Шииба, несчастная огорошенная Харука и не менее шокированные родители и гости.

А так всё и будет — процентов на девяносто.

Шииба постоянно действовал вразрез логике и здравому смыслу. И переубеждать его — занятие бесполезное. Марумо довольно быстро и легко принял это, но не отказался бы узнать, почему тот так стойко стоял на своём. Боялся, что, дав слабину, вслед за маленькой трещинкой появятся и другие? Лидер — почти сверхчеловек, у него не может чего-то не получаться, тогда в него... перестанут верить. Бред, конечно. Никто из них не идеален, и всё-таки они потихоньку закаляли себя. Или обрастали безрасудством — как посмотреть. Только с каждой возможностью подняться вновь Марумо ощущал, сколько открывается скрытых резервов — силы, серьёзности, спокойствия, — и благодарил Шиибу. Разве после такого Марумо — да и все, кого судьба столкнула с персональным чудиком и стихийным бедствием, — откажутся от него? Если только сами станут слабее.

  
После занятий плащ заметно запылился, а Шииба заплыл. Марумо так и не понял, когда тот успел вмазаться аккурат между двух противодействующих стен новичков и получить от обоих. Опять, небось, ляпнул, что пускай разбираются поскорее, он сразится с победителем. Десятиклашек ещё впечатлит то, как часто их будут донимать. На их месте Марумо бы сразу принял сторону Шиибы. Так нет, всякий раз каждому надо увидеть самому и проникнуться. Хоть презентацию готовь о том, что ждёт тех, кому Шииба бросил вызов, — с фотографиями, видеоматериалами и личными примерами. Об этом стоило подумать. Отличная экономия времени. И ужасная скука. Наблюдать за сдвигом сознания, в которое врывается и пытается уложиться философия Шиибы Гаку, — всегда интересно. Впечатления и эмоции озарённых, но не осознавших, били через край.

Не то чтобы Марумо сомневался, что Шииба не найдёт нового развлечения, — просто по всей школе делались ставки, за сколько жертва сдастся на участь «отчаяния и отваги» или вовсе замахнётся на лидерство. Марумо не ставил. Хотя если бы да — срывал бы куши один за другим. Долгое общение не проходило даром.

— Представляешь, глупые детишки не знают, чего хотят. Они сражались просто так! Умные против красивых. Завтра я опять пойду к ним. Как лидер Куджимы, я не могу допустить, чтобы нам на смену приходило такое амёбное поколение. Пока они будут плевать в потолок, шанс стать лучшими помашет им ручкой. А ни один не сказал, что собирается покорить эту школу. Сущий кошмар.

— Вдруг они безоговорочно признали лидером тебя? Ты клёвый. Всегда думаешь о других.

— Чушь. Они меня побили, «чтобы не болтал ерунду». А если кто и болтает, то это ты, Марумо. Только глупцам нужно чужое мнение и одобрение. Лидер сам взбирается на вершину и принимает решения, за которые ответственен он и никто другой. Согласные с ним — ни на что не способные трусы.

— Предлагаешь драться с тобой раз в неделю?

— Жду в любое время.

Марумо спрятал улыбку в ладонь. Всё-таки — как бы Шииба не держал рубежи — Шейк и на него оказал влияние в ответ. Тому было не занимать и харизмы, и своеобразных взглядом на мир, которые достигали сердец без лишних слов. Такие люди хранились в устах легендами.

Шииба — другой. Он как камень, меняющий направление потока: если уж возник на чьём-то пути, забыть его и остаться прежним не получится. Его призвание — давать стимул не бояться жить на все сто. Шииба сам жил на все сто и этим переворачивал вселенные. Воспоминания о нём начинались одинаково: «Я его встретил и...»

Для себя Марумо продолжал — и перестал убегать.

— Дядечка-дядечка, вы ведь супермен? Мне очень нужен супермен. Помогите!

Девочка теребила плащ Шиибы и смотрела с надеждой заплаканными глазами. На её замызганном личике краснели тонкие царапины — от веток. Марумо присел на корточки, беря девочку за руку и легонько успокаивающе поглаживая.

— Что случилось? Расскажи, не бойся, мы тебя защитим.

— Вы помощник супермена? — девочка замешкалась, явно тяготея к Шиибе.

Шииба нахмурился и продолжал молчать, словно размышляя, подождут ли великие и важные дела ради маленького ребёнка и его сует. На самом деле — он беспокоился даже больше Марумо и готов был бороться с любыми демонами.

Марумо улыбнулся.

— Помощник. Что всё-таки произошло?

— Собака! — девочка дёрнулась в сторону пригорка. — Там собака вырвалась! И моя подруга...

Шииба сорвался с места, не дослушав. Марумо подхватил девочку и бросился следом. За пригорком — спуск к реке, случиться могло самое непредсказуемое. Свежая яркая трава приминалась под ногами, подошвы увязали в рыхлой земле. Марумо бежал и оставлял за собой темнеющие проталины. Повсюду рос колючий кустарник — предупреждающей полосой.

Собака щерилась на Шиибу — некрупная, но с челюстями-капканами, — и Шииба оскаливался в ответ. Противостояние завораживало. Два зверя, диких и вольных, борющихся за добычу. За ними сжалась в комок ещё одна девочка с живым страхом и вниманием. Её форма запачкалась, гольф с одного бока потемнел, но выглядела она лучше, чем ожидалось.

— Ойя-чан!

Марумо еле успел притормозить шуструю девчонку, чуть не бросившуюся наперерез. Ойя вскинулась, псина дёрнула мордой. Шииба не сдвинулся с места. 

— Ари-чан...

Маленькие подруги тянулись друг к другу одними взглядами. Как им хотелось, наверное, обняться, почувствовать и убедиться, что всё хорошо. Только опасность продолжала дышать в затылок.

— Марумо, я беру собачку на себя. Хватай девочек и в больницу.

Не то чтобы Марумо нужно было говорить дважды. Когда он подсаживал на спину девочку, преодолев расстояние в обход вмиг и также обратно, — Шииба буквально голыми руками обхватил пасть собаки. Собака глухо рычала и лязгала зубами. Шииба не давал и капли сомнения, что не справится.

— А дядечка? — Ари отчаянно обернулась, пока Марумо отводил девочек подальше. — Вы точно Помощник?

— А ты не веришь в силу Супермена? Я не нужен сейчас ему там, я нужен вам здесь. Вы знаете телефоны родителей?  
Марумо двигался к ближайшей больнице, отвлекая от дурных мыслей и девочек, и себя. Ари на вопрос кивнула и на ходу стала рыться в рюкзачке.

— Тётя будет злиться. Она запрещала нам подходить к этой собаке, но та казалась такой одинокой и милой... Я не хотела так.

Ари мяла зелёный листок из блокнота с округлыми цифрами, её глаза сверкнули влагой, которую она упрямо стёрла. Ойя крепко вцепилась в плечи Марумо.

— Ты не виновата, Ари-чан! Я сама поступила глупо. Собака гавкала, а я всё думала — она боится...

— А я не остановила тебя! И теперь ты...

Марумо осторожно вклинился в поток взаимных оправданий.

— Извлеките из этого урок, девочки. Иногда наши ошибки могут привести к необратимому, но и в наших силах вовремя их исправить. Сегодня вы сделали и то, и другое. Ни ругать, ни хвалить вас я не буду, вы прекрасно сделаете это и без меня.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу девочки молчаливо размышляли.

В больнице выяснилось: у Ойи лишь глубокий укус. Курс уколов, мазь, перевязки — и через месяц не останется и следа. Лишь память.

Мама Ойи прибежала в ближайшие двадцать минут. У женщины дрожали губы и смазалась тушь, она склонилась в глубоком поклоне.

— Спасибо, что спасли мою дочь.

— Благодарите не меня. У вашей дочери чудесный друг. У меня тоже, и вот его мне надо спасти.

Марумо проскочил мимо недоумённой женщины, понимая, что и так потерял много времени. По улицам гуляла весна, свежая, пахучая, сплошное зелёное пятно. Шииба такой же. И ужасно его потерять.

К пригорку Марумо прибежал, когда небо поддёрнулось тёплым рыжим. Шииба лежал лицом вверх с закрытыми глазами, раскинув руки. Марумо встал на колени, ловя чужое дыхание, и откинулся рядом. Шииба всегда выглядел безмятежным после битвы. Как победитель. Неукоснительный.

Руки Шиибы усеивали царапины, лицо — грязные полосы, сам он выглядел помятым и истрёпанным. Плащ изорванным лоскутом и багровой лужей растёкся за спиной. И всё-таки Шииба не потерял внутренней силы. В зажатых пальцах вырванным трофеем торчал клок шерсти.

Через десять минут Шииба вскочил как ни в чём не бывало.

— Где эта псина? Тц, сбежала, — он кивнул Марумо, будто они расстались после школы, а не при близких к драме событиям. — С девочками порядок?

— Полный. А вот тебе надо в больницу.

Шииба покосился на него, как на идиота.

— Это мелочи. Я даже не устал. Будь хоть свора — я и тогда дал бы отпор.

Наверное, только когда человек опускался на самое дно и глотал пыль под ногами, оставаясь собой, он способен достичь подобных вершин. Шиибе могли позавидовать и последователи различных духовных практик.

— Девочки беспокоились о тебе и назвали самым лучшим настоящим Суперменом.

Шииба серьёзно кивнул и критично осмотрел себя.

— Надо починить плащ. Не надейся захапать мою славу себе только потому, что мой костюм ужасен.

— И не думал. Ты ведь Супермен, — Марумо улыбнулся и всё-таки заклеил кровоточащую царапину над бровью Шиибы пластырем. — А я всего лишь Помощник.

Шииба прихрамывал, когда шёл, но от поддержки, как всегда, отказался. Марумо не спеша вышагивал рядом, чувствуя, как полнится внутри удивительной природы энергия. Будто правда получил сверхсилу.

Закатное солнце подсвечивало им спины — как настоящим защитникам города.


End file.
